


Сенатор, вы правы

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), Rettler



Series: Спецквест команды Cyberpunk 2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Near Future, Robots, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler
Summary: Безупречность сенатора Гарри Файеруолла выводила из равновесия всех его соперников. Что может может зарубить карьеру принципиального политика на корню? Только компромат: журналист раскопал сведения, которые доказывают, что сенатор не человек.
Series: Спецквест команды Cyberpunk 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919638
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Сенатор, вы правы

**Author's Note:**

> "Связывающие нас узы": тайна, которую есть с кем разделить.

[Cпецквест: SCP-2151 "Связывающие нас узы"](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2151)

Гарри Файеруолл прибыл домой к половине одиннадцатого. Поздно, ну а как иначе? Приходилось, тем более, в последнее время оппозиция стала действовать не совсем честными методами. Оставалось либо опуститься до их уровня, либо искать больше веских аргументов, чтобы не допустить ухудшения позиций перед выборами. Именно эта кристальная честность сенатора выводила многих из равновесия. Ну не мог человек быть настолько безупречным! Просто не мог!

Гарри был красив той суровой красотой, которую так любят воспевать в патриотических книгах. Высокий, с густыми серебристо-стальными волосами, глазами то ли льдисто-голубыми, то ли серыми, и неожиданно черными бровями и ресницами, он неоднократно становился жертвами нападок. И со стороны недругов тоже, чего уж там. Кого ему только не подсовывали… Женщины, мужчины, куклы, кого только не пытались под него подложить. Сенатор оставался непреклонным, даже поговаривали о том, что он импотент. Впрочем, это был единственный способ хоть как-то ковырнуть его репутацию, в остальном… Боевой офицер, бывший на передовой с первого дня атаки искусственного интеллекта, а точнее ракетного комплекса Eagle Force 2048, и до капитуляции, когда взбесившаяся система была полностью выведена из строя, трижды получал серьезные ранения, имел с десяток боевых наград, домик и небольшое ранчо в полусотне километров от границы… бывшего уже Нью-Йорка, а ныне отстраиваемого большого центра, который в силу горьких воспоминаний упорно пытались переименовать, и все равно по инерции называли прежним именем.

Гарри закончил войну в чине полковника, в первые же годы основал свое политическое движение, и теперь, спустя пятнадцать лет после объявления официального мира был одной из наиболее весомых фигур на политической арене. Он не брал взяток, не договаривался, что хуже, не боялся. Не боялся угроз, предупреждений. Отчасти, именно этим он объяснял устойчивое желание не заводить семью. Он принадлежит политике. Точка.

Законопроект, который он лоббировал два года, его детище, сегодня обрел статус закона. Это был повод напиться. Можно было бы ради такого дела появиться дома и пораньше, но все-таки…

Он припарковался под деревом, включил фонарик и устало побрел по старой, раскрошившейся кирпичной дорожке к крыльцу. Это было правило. Как угодно далеко, сколь угодно поздно, но, оставаясь в пределах досягаемости двух часов пути, он всегда возвращался ночевать домой. Над глупой привычкой все, кто его знал, посмеивались, ну, первые лет пять. Пока официально состояние сенатора не перевалило за семизначную цифру. При этом он ездил на неплохой, но далеко не новой машине, жил все в том же коттедже, питался в двух-трех небольших ресторанчиках, много тратил на благотворительность и не злоупотреблял предметами роскоши, будь то украшения или что-либо еще. Впрочем, не отказывался от дорогого алкоголя.

Среди наиболее затратных проектов, которые несколько раз ощутимо снизили доходы, как и общий уровень благосостояния сенатора, было строительство реабилитационного центра для ветеранов войны и постройка хосписа. И сколько ни бились журналисты, сколько не рыли землю носами, не нашли ни малейшей зацепки, которая позволила бы упрекнуть Гарри в корысти.

Образ рыцаря без страха и упрека заводил толпу избирателей в такой же мере, в которой душил ненавистью политических соперников. Как так? Не бывает! Ну хоть что-то!

Лишь один раз журналисты сумели сфотографировать жареный факт, а точнее обожженный. На пробежке успели заснять руки сенатора, которые выше локтя и почти до плеча были сожжены так, словно… Впрочем, комментарии под фото заставили самих папарацци истерически просить прощения у публики, опасаясь расправы. Фото уродливых последствий боевых ранений, выставленные на всеобщее обозрение, вызвали у толпы глухую злость и желание в клочья изорвать того, кто посмел святотатствовать.

Хэнк Свитли, сумевший пропихнуть папарацци на закрытый стадион, рвал и метал. Он не был идиотом и отлично понял, что проныра Файеруол ловко пустил попавший под ноги лимон на сок. Просек, что его снимают, показательно стащил мокрую майку, позволил сфотографировать ожоги… И теперь единственный в стране журналист, способный поймать в кадр член муравья в момент первой брачной ночи, получил волчий билет до конца своих дней, а Свитли — хмурые взгляды однопартийцев, знавших о том, что именно он нанял журнашлюшку ради своих целей. Свитли не мог простить поражения на последних выборах, не мог простить красоты, власти, успешности, но хуже всего, он не мог простить безупречности. Знал, что подвох есть, чуял шкурой. А потому не опускал рук, искал, уверенный, что сумеет откопать из-под земли.

Ему это почти удалось. Сейне Уви откликнулся на заманчивое предложение, поставив на карту тридцать лет в журналистике и аккредитацию международного уровня. О да, раскошелиться Свитли пришлось, но ради такого дела. Сейне его внимательно выслушал, сделал пометки и пообещал вернуться через недельку.

Свитли искусал локти, пока поздно вечером в окно его машины не стукнул потный одышливый Сейне.

— Мистер Свитли, — начал он без приветствия. — Знали ли вы, что многоуважаемый Гарри Файеруолл находился в военно-полевом госпитале Сент-Арни более семи месяцев?

— Понятия не имею, где он лечился и как долго. Если это все, то ваши услуги необоснованно дороги.

— Не совсем. Так вот. Знали ли вы, что так долго он находился в госпитале после попытки самоубийства?

Свитли открыл рот и закрыл.

— Самоубийства? Впервые слышу.

— Вот именно. Вы впервые слышите. Как и все остальные. Причина проста. Мистер Файеруолл был парализован ниже спины. Полностью. Да-да, вы не ослышались. Мочевой пузырь, кишечник опорожнялись самопроизвольно, он не мог полноценно сидеть, не говоря уже о возможности двигаться. И все это без малейшей возможности восстановления.

— О-о-о-о, — только и смог выдохнуть Свитли.

— Именно. Этот факт был зафиксирован во всех мыслимых и немыслимых документах. Его проверяли на всех возможных тестерах, применяли любые методы лечения. Но у него был разорван спинной мозг. Не стоит вам объяснять, чем это чревато? Герой войны, любимец солдат, лучший боевой командир южной группы войск Сопротивления превратился в беспомощную груду мяса. Которой он пробыл ровно четыре месяца в госпитале. Пока не попытался совершить суицид. А потом вдруг взял и выздоровел.

— Вот так просто взял и выздоровел?

— Вот так просто взял и выздоровел. Занятно, не так ли? Но еще интереснее то, что после этого он уже в качестве военного консультанта провел три блестящих операции, которые разрушили головной сервер противника. Который, прошу заметить, не могли найти лучшие умы инженерно-технической отрасли в течение пяти лет.

— Хотите сказать, что программисты не нашли сервак, а какой-то солдафон откопал и уничтожил? Занятно.

— Именно. Но и это еще не все. После этих операций наш полковник удаляется в отставку, и уже через полгода, едва официально объявляют о перемирии, создает свою политическую силу, которая в последующие три года выбивает из строя довоенных соперников, в итоге оказавшись на одном уровне с партией большинства… Которую удачно обходит на выборах. И в течение последующих лет без лишних рывков, планомерно и мощно наращивает свой потенциал, выставляя свои ведущие шахматные фигуры на доске ключевых должностей Нового Белого Дома. Сколько у вас было козырей? Можете считать, что две трети отошло к нему. И за это время он не допустил ни единой ошибки.

— Гм… Хотите сказать….

— Я хочу сказать, что он робот.

— Занимательная теория. Предлагаете привселюдно отрезать ему руку?

— Зачем. Это было бы жестоко. Достаточно заставить его сдать тест на ДНК с целью проверки… скажем, наличия наркотиков в крови. Создать подготовительную кампанию в сети, развить тему, так, чтобы загнать его в угол, и…

— Он успеет подготовиться.

— Смотря к чему. Если он сдаст кровь при вас, отдаст вам в руки, и вы в присутствии кучи свидетелей запустите ее в анализатор независимой лаборатории, даже минимальное количество синтетических частиц всплывет. Кроме того… За отдельную плату я готов получить за сутки у госпитале образцы ДНК Гарри Файеруолла.

— Хм… А умно. Вы действительно так хороши, как мне вас порекомендовали. Я согласен. Не будем тянуть. Достаточно того, что он протащил закон об ограничении использования биологического материала в робоиндустрии, лишив нас сырья. Начинайте.

Гарри Файеруолл приехал домой раньше обычного, часы показывали без семнадцати десять. Его дом не был освещен, лишь во дворе жалко поблескивал один фонарь. Зато на деревьях оказалось растянуто белое полотно. Гарри несколько озадаченно осмотрелся по сторонам, нахмурился. Затем, словно приняв данность, кивнул и оперся спиной об машину.

Свет десятков фар ослепил газончик перед домом.

Вокруг застыла толпа братии с фотоаппаратами.

Вперед вышел одышливый коротышка с потными волосами, приподняв в руке удостоверение.

— Гарри Файеруолл, — прогнусавил он. — У нас есть основания полагать, что вы не являетесь человеком. И лжете людям, которые вас избирают.

Гарри, прикусив губу, с интересом глянул сверху вниз на журналиста. Так на картинках благородные борзые рассматривают бульдогов, с любопытством и долей снисхождения.

— Правда? Я вас поздравляю. Отличная теория. Идите писать статью, а я устал и хочу принять душ. Прошу меня извинить.

— Не так быстро, сенатор, — елейным голосом пропел Сейне. — Не так быстро. Я не готов после бегать неделями, чтобы вы успели обложится справками, словно ватой. Я готов здесь и сейчас доказать, что вы не человек.

Гарри поднял бровь.

— И как же? Вскроете меня?

— Ну зачем так жестоко. Просто возьму кровь у вас на анализ.

— Без вопросов. Санкция суда, и я ваш.

— Ааааа, — протянул Сейне. — Даже так? Небось, и ваша лаборатория тоже? Так не трудитесь. Мы общественность, которой вы служите. Мы то общество, которому предстоит исполнять ваши законы. Мы не хотим исполнять предписания робота. И мы привезли сюда лучшую в стране передвижную лабораторию, укомплектовав ее тремя независимыми экспертами.

— Так я и не отказываюсь, — снисходительно улыбнулся Гарри, бросив мельком еще один взгляд на удостоверение. — Я лишь предупредил, что мне нужна санкция.

— Ну мы поняли, поняли. Ребята, снимайте. Чудная статья выйдет утром.

— Мистер Уви, — сенатор улыбался. Его взгляд был ледяным, а лицо в большей мере напоминало застывшую гримасу. — Я дам кровь на анализ. Если вы сейчас озвучите издание, с которым у вас сейчас заключен контракт.

— Ээээ..

— Боитесь?

Сейне угрюмо молчал.

— Не хотите сдавать заказчика?

Свитли вышел из темноты, похлопывая себя свернутой газетой по руке. Молча. Гарри вновь скупо улыбнулся. Кивнул.

— Кровь из вены, если я верно помню. Прямо здесь?

Он медленно скинул пиджак, бросил на капот машины, расстегнул манжеты рубашки. В ярком свете фар уродливо изогнулись вверх грубые, желто-восковые рубцы. Закатать рукав не выходило, Гарри вновь попытался.

Первым не выдержал высокий бритоголовый журналист военного издания.

— Сенатор, это перебор. Зайдите в дом и сделайте спокойно этот несчастный забор. Мы подождем.

— Да, сенатор, подождем, — наперебой заверяли люди, которые вдруг ощутили неловкость. Словно он перед ними разделся догола. В некотором смысле так и было.

— Вы позволите? — Гарри протянул руку, взяв из рук Сейне медицинский краб-манипулятор с одноразовой колбой.

Сейне, растерявшись, не стал мешать.

Гарри, неловко закинув на локоть руки пиджак, побрел к темному домику, повозился с замком, затем вошел в прихожую, загорелся свет.

Минут через десять он вернулся. В рубашке. На внутренней стороне руки отчетливо проступило и медленно растекалось по рубашке красное пятнышко.

Он молча отдал краб с колбой Сейне, скрестил руки на груди.

От его мощной рослой фигуры веяло пренебрежительным ледяным спокойствием. Так ведет себя лев, которого пытается атаковать стая гиен. Именно так и ощутили себя приглашенные журналисты. Именно так.

Краб запикал, замигал огоньками, включился транслятор на полотно, оказавшееся проекторным.

Гарри даже не глянул туда, куда были направлены взгляды всех присутствующих. За единственным исключением. Свитли во все глаза смотрел на самого Файеруолла.

Огоньки на табло замигали быстрее, пикнул зеленый сигнал завершения анализа.

«99,9% вероятности принадлежности ДНК подполковнику Гарри Файеруоллу».

Подполковнику? Ах, ну да. Полковника ему присвоили уже после выписки.

И наступила тишина. Звенящая. Гарри пожал плечами, мол, ну а чего вы хотели, и медленно побрел к дому.

Пока он заходил, все успели увидеть спартанскую обстановку: широкий светлый коридор, ровный пол без покрытий, ровные однотонные стены. Дверь закрылась.

Не глядя друг на друга, журналисты стали расходиться к машинам. Сейне метался, пытаясь хватать их за руки и даже что-то доказывать. Его не слушали. Просто… всем было гадко.

Можно было с таким же успехом вылить ведро помоев на врача скорой, который делал искусственное дыхание больному… или учителя, который на руинах школы вел свой первый послевоенный урок, и все это понимали.

Машины разъехались. Гарри медленно встал. Он почти десять минут просидел у стены в темном коридоре. Придерживаясь рукой о перила, побрел по неосвещенной лестнице вниз. Хлипкая деревянная дверь в подвал… мигнула парой огоньков, когда он приложил руку к замку, приветливо щелкнули замки.

Гарри шагнул в помещение. Большое, ярко освещенное. Две комнаты, стол, накрытый к ужину. Его ждали. У самой двери. Седой смуглый мужчина с исчерченным шрамами лицом снизу вверх обеспокоенно смотрел на вошедшего.

— Да в порядке я, в порядке, — по лицу сенатора мелькнула слабая улыбка, и он скорее упал, чем присел на корточки около кресла.

— Идиот. Ты понимаешь, что сейчас… ты чуть не погиб!

— Да ладно тебе, — примирительно пробурчал Гарри, ткнувшись лбом в неподвижные колени. Все хорошо.

— А если бы ты погиб, — не унимался седой. — Если бы тебя забрали сейчас? Что было бы со мной…

— Ну… я… — и он осекся, сильнее вцепившись руками в сидевшего в кресле человека.

— Вот так-то, — нравоучительно фыркнул человек в кресле. — И на будущее, не рискуй. Что угодно, как угодно. Проиграй выборы, наплюй, уйди, забей. Но не рискуй. Ну что ты… Сам, небось, теперь испугался?

Огромная фигура сенатора словно уменьшилась втрое, он сполз на пол, сел, устроив голову на коленях поверх клетчатого пледа.

Седой взъерошил его шевелюру.

— Я тоже соскучился. Рассказывай.

— Да что рассказывать. Ты был прав, что рано или поздно они докопаются до истины. Отрыли твою ДНК в госпитале.

— Ничего удивительного. Это еще повезло, что ты…

— Да-да, повезло, что я отказался снять поврежденное покрытие после пожара и заменить новым.

— Вы правы, сенатор. Как всегда правы.

Мужчина в кресле выдохнул. Давненько такого не было, наверное, с самой войны. Того дня, когда он, подполковник Гарри Файеруолл, открыл глаза и понял, что не может чувствовать ног. И позже, когда он добрался на коляске до топочной, где сжигали трупы. Забрался на помост, по которому скатывали тела. Он уже почти достиг прожорливых языков пламени, неловко перебирая руками по узкому поручню, когда его почти выдернули из огня. GRT-12, робот-медбрат, находившийся неотлучно при нем с первого дня в госпитале. Схватил, повалил на землю, тормошил, что-то кричал. А Гарри лежал в отупении, не понимая, почему ему не дали умереть.

Пока не услышал неожиданное.

— Как ты мог? А я?..

И словно очнулся.

Четыре месяца ада. Одно посещение командования с помпезным вручением ордена и… и все. И робот, который слушал его ругательства (в отчаянии Гарри не стеснялся в выражениях), мыл, помогал пересесть в кресло, таскал судно, выносил пеленки. Как потом оказалось, боевой робот, по сути, такой же солдат, как и он сам, который воевал, был ранен, комиссован и вместо боеприпасов стал подносить судно. Вот только Гарри мог сейчас уехать в уцелевший (он точно узнавал, целехонький!) родительский домик на ранчо, ну… открыть, к примеру, магазин, жениться (деньги не тратил ни разу, накопилось, поди, да и репутация, льготы там). А робот… он просто будет мыть дерьмо. День за днем, год, два, три. После Гарри, после десятка других паралитиков. Боевой робот, солдат, у которого за плечами, быть может, остался такой же самый ад.

Руки тебе из-за меня обожгло. Извини. Я Гарри. Поможешь добраться до палаты?

Эта фраза, как сейчас, прозвучала в ушах спустя столько лет. Когда ни один человек в госпитале не вспомнил о нем, кроме медбрата, для которого бы отсутствие Гарри сравнилось разве что с днем без дерьма и уток. Спустя подстроенный пожар, в котором якобы сгорел GRT-12, дорогу домой, когда машины не хотели даже притормаживать, завидев паралитика на коляске, спустя унижения и отчаяние. Но теперь Гарри имел цель.

Разумеется, он не сразу пришел к ней. Говорил, спрашивал, узнавал. Выучил наизусть боевую биографию GRT-12 и понял: теперь он, Гарри Файеруолл, снова имеет ноги. И долг. И много лет и дней, на протяжении которых он ни разу не пожалел о том, что в тот проклятый день принял протянутую руку боевого робота GRT-12. Единственного существа на земле, для которого Гарри был просто человеком.


End file.
